Slipped Away Matt One Shot
by Flickerfoot
Summary: Annabelle was new to Wammy's House and met Matt through Mello. As the years went by, she grew attached to Matt and didn't know whether to admit her feelings or not for fear of rejection. Will she be able to admit in time? MattxOC


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Death Note characters nor any parts of the plot that were from the series. I do own Annabelle, though. Slipped Away is Avril Lavigne's song, not mine.

* * *

Annabelle sat in her room waiting for Matt to join her to play whatever video game he had brought today. They always hung out in her room with Mello on days like today, and they always stayed in there for hours. Annabelle was newer at the orphanage, and wasn't nearly as smart as Mello or Near, but was somewhere close to Matt's level of genius. Annabelle may not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but she was very personable. When she arrived at her new home, sure she was feeling rather timid and meek, but she tried to make the best of it by talking to the first person she found. Unfortunately for her, Near wasn't, and isn't, really that sociable. Even with his lack of input in the conversation she had started, she and Near had become friends. She enjoyed word games and Sudoku puzzles as he did, and so they shared a common interest and went from there.

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I miss you,_

_I miss you so bad_

_And I don't forget you_

_Oh, it's so sad_

After meeting Near, she had met Mello, the hot-tempered blonde. Mello had introduced himself in a way one may consider rather odd, or rude, but it got a little information about him across to Annabelle. For starters, he didn't like Near. It was so blatantly obvious that is was almost something a deaf person could see without having to listen to him. Another thing about him was that he liked chocolate. A lot. He had a bar of it in his hand and about three more on his person. He also didn't seem too aware of his surroundings as he continued to yell at Near, and apparently it wasn't a surprising action. Judging from Near's calm expression that was his usually dull face, the action must occur often.

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

Finally noticing the girl on the floor next to Near, Sudoku book and pencil in hand, Mello decided to recognize her presence. Sidling up to her and offering the hand without the chocolate bar, he waited for her to take it. Staring at him in curiosity, the girl gingerly wrapped her fingers around his own and allowed him to pull her up. Saying a silent goodbye to Near, who waved half-heartedly back, Annabelle allowed herself to be led out of the room and down a hallway or two. As they walked they introduced each other and provided each other with a bit of small talk, mainly it was Mello telling her not to trust Near. Mello stopped suddenly at a doorway that Annabelle had failed to notice and rapped quickly on it twice.

_The day you slipped away…_

_Was the day _

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

A muffled voice came from within the room announcing that they could let themselves in, and Mello quickly accepted. Taking the brass knob into his hand and turning it, Mello let himself and the girl into the room. Annabelle's ears were invaded by the sound of beeps and bleeps and a whole assortment of sounds coming from the large TV on the other end of the room. Looking towards the television set, the girl laid eyes on a boy not much older than herself and slightly younger than Mello. Sensing the quiet of his friend, the boy turned his head and looked towards Mello, only to find a girl clutching is hand with a curious expression on her face. Quickly, mainly so he could return to his game, he introduced himself as Matt.

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you _

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could_

_See you again_

_I know that I can't ooooooooooooh_

Smiling slightly at the boy, Matt, who had returned to his game as soon as he introduced himself, Annabelle told him her name. Standing quietly near the doorway with Mello, she looked around the room. Old pizza boxes, game boxes, controllers, and memory cards littered the floor. The couch, television, and his bed seemed to be the only pieces of furniture in the room. Returning her attention to Matt, she watched as his character beat up enemy units and effectively went through the steps to beating a level. Coming to a decision, she opened her mouth and asked, "Can I play, too?" And really, this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

_I hope you can hear me_

'_Cause I remember it clearly_

Years after Annabelle came to the orphanage, Mello and Near were called to a meeting. During said meeting Matt and Annabelle disregarded it and proceeded to enter a world of their own, the world of video games. Whilst slaughtering the enemy, Matt and Annabelle couldn't have a care in the world, but Mello interrupted the calm, serenity that was their violent video game session and slammed the door nearly off its hinges. "I'm leaving." Was the only sentiment he provided before he stomped off towards his room, most likely going there pack up his stuff. She and Matt shared a silent glance before the crept down the hall towards Mello's room to find out what went awry.

_The day you slipped away…_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

Now, three years later, Annabelle found herself by Matt and Mello's side as he competed with Near to see who could catch Kira first. Though she was really just there because Matt and Mello were her dearest friends, she also considered herself to be their moral support, and maybe even a voice of reason. Earlier on though, she had become deeply attracted to Matt and, dare she say it, she thought she might be in love with him. No, she knew she was in love with him. Though she loved him with all her heart, she refused to say anything to him because she wanted to keep herself close with him rather than possibly split them up. She also really became quite active in trying to make him quit smoking, but so far she had only convinced him to only smoke outside. As she saw it though, baby steps were better than nothing.

_I've had my wake up,_

_Won't you wake up?_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by_

Because they were on the Kira case, every day was a risk, seeing as it could be your last. Annabelle would always fret, internally of course, that one day her friends would leave the safety of their home and wouldn't return. She dreaded that day, and hoped she would never have to go through with seeing it but knew all the same, it could happen. Gathering up her courage, she went to the room next to hers and knocked on the door quietly. Hearing a grunt in response, she let herself in. The room was much like his old one at Wammy's and it brought back so many good memories it almost made her heart ache. Almost.

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

"Hey, Matt? Can I talk to you for a second?"

_There you go_

_There you go_

"Oh…sure, I guess? What's up?"

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

"Well…I just…I just wanted to tell you…"

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

"…You wanted to tell me?"

_There you go_

_There you go_

"…that I love you, Mail Jeevas. I love you with all of my heart. I think I always have, and I know I always will. I don't want to lose you to the Kira case, but I know that that possibility is there, looming over us. So I just wanted to let you know that I love you."

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

Blinking, Matt looked up at the girl. She had moved herself away from the door and up to the couch, and was currently wringing her hands together and looking at the floor. Rising from the couch, game left unpaused, Matt walked over to the girl, noticing how she visibly tensed as he neared. Placing his hand under her chin, he lifted her face up towards his.

_The day you slipped away…_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

Goggled orbs bore into her own, and she watched as he smirked. "That's good to know, 'cause I feel the same, Annabelle. I just thought you had the hots for Mello. When I think back to it, the day I met you, you _were_ holding hands with Mello." Laughing airily, she smacked his arm playfully and the fear of rejection drained away. Leaning up towards his face, she met his lips in a short, but sweet and passionate, peck. Grabbing his hand she led him out of the confines of his room, his game left forgotten.

_The day you slipped away…_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

Today was one of those days Annabelle dreaded. Matt and Mello were going out today to go through with one of Mello's plans, and this one involved someone very close to Kira. Though seeing Matt have to go out and follow Amane around had made her furious, this mission made her feel a sense of foreboding worse than she had felt when that storm of jealous rage took over when he followed the model. Giving him a passionate kiss on the lips, pouring her heart out a best as she could with the contact, Annabelle clutched Matt to her and admitted her fears of losing him. He assured her everything would be fine and gave her an equally passionate kiss before following Mello out the door. Annabelle followed after them and caught them before they left. Telling Mello to be safe and giving him a hug, she saw him off. Turning to Matt and looking at him with clouded eyes she felt tears well up. Quickly wiping them away, she ran up to the open car window and stuck her head in.

_Na na_

"I love you Mail Jeevas, so you better come home safe so I don't have to worry," she sniveled out, tears slowly pouring out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Reaching out a gloved hand, Matt wiped those renegade tears away and caressed her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll come back to you. I love you too, Annabelle. I love you too." Retracting his hand, Matt adjusted his goggles and cracked a smile as Annabelle backed up from the car. Revving the engine, Matt gave her one last, loving glance and then sped off, ready to help out Mello in carrying out the plan.

_Na na na na na_

Annabelle stared at the TV screen, eyes wide with tears pouring down her cheeks like a river overflowing, and sobs racked her body as she broke down. She watched helplessly from her couch as Matt bled out on the streets, having just received way too many bullets to his body than she wanted to believe. There was no way he could survive that, there just wasn't. Pulling on a jacket, and fetching her keys she ran out the door, and sped away to see her dying lover. Speeding trough traffic, and causing overall chaos, Annabelle made it to the scene. Pushing past all the police officers, she ran to Matt's broken body and cradled his head in her lap. Pulling off his goggles, and stroking his hair she sobbed. "Matt, you can't leave me! You promised you'd come home….you promised you would! Oh, Matt…I love you so much, don't leave me here alone!" Feeling her tears on his face and listening to her pained words, Matt opened his eyes and, wincing from the pain it caused him, lifted his hand to her face. Her eyes shot open as she looked at him with tear-filled, pained green orbs. "I love you, Annabelle…" Taking one last drag of his cigarette, he let out his last breath as his life slipped away. Grabbing at his hair, Annabelle cried out, screaming Matt's name, silently asking god why he had to take him away from her. Clutching herself to his form, she cried out all her tears, sure she would dry her eyes out forever. All she really needed in the world had just been taken from her, and it hurt, it hurt more than she would've ever imagined. Sobbing, she clutched at his vest and tried to be with him as long as she could. "Matt…"

_I miss you…_


End file.
